


Wan

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [91]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Books, Don't Speak Latin in Front of the Books, Ezekiel gets cursed, Gen, cursed books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Of an unnatural or sickly pallor; pallid; lacking color.





	Wan

Of the many books in the library, few aren’t for reading. Some are books of magic, that could bring the world to its knees. But that’s not for Librarians to do. Some contain the souls of the long departed that tried to stay. Those shouldn’t be read by anyone, including the Librarians. Some are dreadfully cursed, sometimes even picking them up is enough to activate their curses.

The latter of these books is -of course- one that Ezekiel picked up. 

Laying on the couch, his already pale skin gone wan, his looking like death warmed over made the others worry.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the end!


End file.
